A Misunderstood Dance of Life
by Nikkou-mei
Summary: Where does a woman of the 18th century belong? Is it in the parlor room or can she break free and join the male dominated literary world? Jane Austen inspired. IchixHime, RenjixRukia, and more…My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my friends!!! Well this is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. Actually it is my first fiction writing in the last 10 years? I know the characters are a little OOC, help if you can. I have the next chapter finished and it is quite a bit longer. But I thought this would give a good intro.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

February 12, 1776,

Chester, Great Britain

"When are we gonna get there? Come on!! Come _on_!" The auburn haired woman tugged a deceivingly petite arm hard as she pushed her way through the crowd on the cobblestone road. Said arm was attached to her sister who was the one who actually knew where they were going, but had nothing to do with Orihime leading the way. Orihime had waited so long for this day she had begun to think little blue men had frozen time outside of her town.

"Slow down!! You are going to slip on the snow and then we will be going to the doctor." Orihime glared at her sister and stuck her tongue out. Rukia rolled her eyes and briefly contemplated whether she would ever act her station. She felt her fur trimmed jacket tugged again and continued to guide them to their destination. Rukia, the elder sister, heard the horns of the infantry as they come into their village, causing them both to go a little faster. She hoped her corset wouldn't cause her to faint from all of this running. In all honesty, she could do with a little peace before the inevitable chaos that was about to take over their home.

As their destination came into view Orihime was as close to running as the purple and gray striped floor length dress would allow. She understood that propriety would not allow her to experience life as she wished, but at least happiness could not be taken from her today. She had often day dreamed, while the teacher would ramble on, of all the things she would do in another life. It was not that she did not appreciate having food on the table while so many must wait for bland soup at the church. Orihime wanted to do more for the people around her, but she knew that if she wanted to become a distinguished writer she would have to stay focused-not her strongest suit. She could not help but wish she was not born into a world where a female mind was something so easily dismissed. Someday she hoped to hold a place of importance next to her literary idols. She had been writing since she was a girl, much to her mother's dismay.

"Orihime, Rukia!!! Over here dears, over here!!!" Speak of the devil. Her mother could be seen waving a pink sash over her strawberry blond hair signaling the two over. They made it to the front of the growing crowd to find Rangiku already fully engaged on her favorite hobby-suitor scouting.

"-and Shuhei said he would certainly stop by after church to have a proper supper, he's a lieutenant now. Look!! There's Yumichika, he may be a slight feminine but he is next in line to be Duke of Tyne, well after his brother Ikkaku of course. But the way he gets himself involved in fights not only on the battlefield, but between his own men there is a good choice one of my girls could be the next Duchess. Oh! And we must find out what the relationship status Izuru is, you know we should stop by the boutique on the way home and pick up some new ribbons for church." Both Rukia and Orihime grimaced as Rangiku began with the latest gossip on which men were single and handsome. Make no mistake this was NOT why the girls were so excited for this day.

"Mother have you seen Sora, yet?" Orihime finally getting a word in edgewise. This,_ this _was the reason the girls had stayed up for nights reading and rereading their brother's letter from France. Their brother had been inducted into Britain's Navy last year while a war had been started with the bothersome new settlements. They were now engaged in a war with not only the territories, but France had just signed an agreement with the united colonies, which meant another war for Britain. No surprise there, the rift between France and Britain had always been imminent, according to Father. Sora's last letter had sounded so different, he seemed more reserved and Orihime had a bad feeling he was keeping something from them.

"Oh yes, yes your brother has already gone through and is unbridling his horse at the stables, but girls there is more at stake here than just your brother…girls?" Rangiku turned around just in time to see her daughters run back through the crowd and presumably towards their house. _Oh well, there must be a way for her to get her gorgeous daughters out to society…yes, of course. We absolutely must have a ball. _And with that Rangiku waved her sash with new purpose for one of these lucky men would soon surely be her son-in-law.

* * *

"Come on, Come on!! Weren't you the one that had to run all the way into town to see Sora? Now we have to climb all the way back up this snowy hill. He'll be done brushing the horse and go into the library to have a cigar if we don't hurry. You know Father will have him in there for hours speaking on news of the war." Rukia had loosened the frustrating corset with one hand and had the hem of her light blue dress bunched up in the other running up the path leading to their estate. The two girls were so different and yet knew each other through and through. It was like two sides of a shilling. Rukia was petite and had an elegant femininity when her mother had her way. When she was younger, Rukia and Sora would work together around the lands (when mother was out with her club) taking breaks in the afternoon. She would fence with him pulling a limb off a sapling stating that he must be ready to defend the honor of Britain. Rukia took pride in their family's estate and truly wanted a place where she would be able to start her own family, her own adventure. But lately she was unsure if that dream would ever come true. She did not have her younger sister's looks, and she was getting older-as her mother reminded her daily. Orihime on the other hand, was sure that Rukia would find true love. Orihime was awed by the quiet dignity of her older sister. Orihime had always known that she would never be as elegant. Always blurting out the first thing that came into her mind, once in the middle of church service Orihime had asked why Noah did not find room for the dragons and the unicorns. That had her father grinning from ear to ear, but her mother was horrified. There were of course callers that diligently came to their house. But it always seemed they were more interested in her body than in her mind. She could not imagine a lifetime spent with someone who did not care about her imaginative and helpful nature.

"There are the two most beautiful girls this side of Paris. But don't let the general know I said that, we are at war after all."

"I just don't see why everyone can't just get along, hmm? It seems that we could maybe play a game of chess, winner can have the country of choice."

"If only the king could have your attitude Father. I have missed this place." Sora smiled as his father's hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Well, let's go inside and not speak about such inappropriate things in front of the ladies of the house." And with that Gin made an extravagant bow to his daughters and headed to his library. Sora winked at his sisters.

"You know a few of my friends have wanted to meet you two. I am sure that they will be heading up here after they get settled. But maybe it would be more fun to not tell Mother until they are nigh?"

So they were left to go into the parlor where the fire dried their wet gloves and warmed their feet while they mused at how life had finally smiled upon their family again. Rukia sat down to the piano to practice the newest Mozart 'Requiem Mass in D Minor.' She was able to let her mind clear and meditate on the chords as her fingers easily slipped through the stances. Orihime sat sewing some ridiculous little stuffed animal out of extra fabric. She too was content, knowing her brother was in the library and soon would be having dinner like they always had.

"There you two are. I have never seen so many attractive, available men. I must say that I had quite a few remarks about how they did not believe I had daughters of marrying age. It's all so delightful, ne? Well, let's go ahead and set the table for dinner before those two men decide the fate of the world." At dinner Rangiku was scrutinizing every friend mentioned by her son.

"Let's give this a rest my dearest Rangiku. Just enjoy that all of our children are home. We should celebrate this night, not worry about such things as marriage."

"That's easy for you to say, Gin my sweet. You my darling do not know what it feels like to have a chance of your prosperity taken due to your gender. I just think that perhaps if we held a ball, all of the men would surely see the rare gems among coarse rock." There were daggers in Rangiku's eyes as she smiled at her husband. Gin knew better than to instigate her anymore from previous experience.

"Yes, yes. Alright." And so Rangiku's thoughts turned to lace and hairstyles.

After dinner Orihime cleared her throat, gaining courage as she took a breath, "tell me brother, did anything else happen while you were away. Perhaps there is something that you may not have wanted to share in a letter?" Sora's eyebrows rose at this. He was always surprised at how his seemingly ditzy sister could be so astute when it came to her family.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Oh, I had almost forgotten." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box handing it to Orihime and went to his trunk to pull out another for Rukia. "I was away during Christmas and wanted to be here to see your faces when you opened them."

Orihime could not believe the beautiful blue hairpins. They were in the shape of hibiscus, which were always her favorite flowers. Rukia pulled out a slender sword with a red handle. She had not seen craftsman like this and was sure it was of high quality. "It's from the East. It is called a Zanpakutō, but be sure not to use it against your wonderful brother, eh! Well it is surely time for sleep, yes?" He went up to his room without a response from his happy sisters, all worries long forgotten.

As Sora closed the door to his old room he slumped against it. He knew that he would be leaving again sooner than he had told his family. This time he would be going to fight in America, which had been much more fatal for his comrades. He just did not want to be the reason for his family worrying. He knew that if he died his sisters would be even more pressured to marry so the estate would stay in the family. He pulled off his jacket and put it on his bed, a letter slipping out. He scanned it a genuine smile coming to his face while he did. His friends were planning on spending the entire summer in Chester. He could not imagine what that news would do to his esteemed mother. There were not many eligible men of nobility that they had close ties with, and Renji had quickly become great friends. He mused while he lay in bed how great it would be to see Renji taken down a peg by his sister's new sword. While Captain Ichigo was a bit stubborn, he was sure that it would do him good to take in the calming air of the country. As he fell asleep he prayed that tonight, in his longtime bed, he would not dream of the men he had killed.

* * *

Orihime stayed up that night and wrote since she was feeling more inspired that she had throughout the cold months of winter from everything that had happened today…

_There are some comforts about the cold, gray days of the season. I often do not see, or fail to appreciate their presence because I have such anticipation anxiety that I set myself, and the season, unfortunately, up for failure rather than success. But that is my nature. Much like the apocryphal scorpion, I always fear the worst because that is what I am. Thus, my abuse of winter and my failure to see its allure._

_But there are moments, times, stolen instances where the season that requires cold, dampness, and darkness, reveals its beauty and phenomenal nature. For those of us who do not possess the nature to see them all the time, the revelation is often epiphanical in nature. And, because my passion is so negative these bright, surprising visions are so much more dramatic. They do not overwhelm me and change my lifelong abhorrence of winter, but they are stunning, none-the-less, and I stand amazed when I have to recognize them._

_In the spring, summer, fall season, regardless of how early you go to rural places, noise is everywhere. Leaves rattle, birds sing, cow's moo, buggies rattling down the hill. But in winter, when you sift yourself into the woods and prairies the only noise is the roar of Silence itself. Once you stop moving, and if you do not take a dog of uncontrollable nature with you, the quiet is overwhelming. Stand. Absorb. Close your eyes. Stop breathing. Wait. It is the absence of sound that you hear. The noise of quiet._

_Cold weighs heavily on all things. Air, wind, other living beings and animals are silenced by the weight. It is a magic moment and is meant to be feasted on and tasted to be appreciated. I often forget, much to my dismay, the absolute resurrection of all of your senses that silence brings. It comes in like a wave and completely dominates all the ways of feeling and appreciating. To some, those who are so accustomed to the daily noise the Sounds of Silence bring fear. Perhaps the silence is too noisy._

_The season is crisp. Not Cold. Not Brisk. Not Crisp like ice, but Crisp, like the feeling of crisp. Artists talk often and in many diverse ways about the Range of Light. Light, you learn from artists, is more than bright or dim, or colored or blank. It does not merely illuminate. Light is the transmission of feeling of being. Light is perception. And at no time does light speak as brilliantly as it does in winter. And now, finally, back to crisp. It is so difficult to use the concreteness of words to express a feeling. Crisp is clean. Crisp is a degree of brilliance, Crisp has to do with the fine edge of something. And that is the best I can do. And it is in winter that this vague, un-definable, serendipitous, incredible feeling of crisp is at its best._

_And that is the gist of this and all my writing. Observation. Observation of self. As Socrates said "An unexamined life is not worth living." Knowing what I dislike about winter is most often a matter of separating out what I like and thus leaving the disliked. And, at least in this case, what I dislike, well…it is also what I like. Funny how that works out._

I know Ichigo did not make an appearance, but don't worry he is on his way!!! If you have and questions or comments please feel free to review or stop by my page. I am an online published author. Looks like this New Year might be a good one after all. One resolution down 48 to go. LOL. Happy New Year!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I was so inspired that I wrote the next couple of chapters today. I see that most people seem to hold publishing over everyone's heads trying to guilt people into reviewing. I don't know how they have the self discipline to do it. I see that I have two people following my story and I am on top of the world. Sooo... this chapters for you. I am sure that this story will be done within the next two weeks since I will be busy as soon as I get back to school.

March 20, 1776

On the road to Chester

"Do you think there will be anything remotely interesting to do in this town?"

"Sora said that he had a couple of sisters, it will be good to have a break from the ranks anyways, and I heard Shuhei say that the younger sister had a pretty big ch- Captain I do believe you are blushing"

"How did our Lord decide you would be worthy of being a Duke? This perhaps is why the territories are speaking of receding."

"Ha, yes I am sure that is exactly the reason. War is always about property, possession, and passion."

Ichigo scowled at the Duke sitting across from him. Sometimes Renji could just get under his nerves with such ease that it made him wonder if he stayed up at night thinking of things to annoy him. Renji currently held a pompous smirk.

The Abarai's and Kurosaki's had been friends since their grandparents had studied together. So Renji and Ichigo had spent summers at each other's estates. Renji had been teased going through boarding school about his bright red hair. When Ichigo went to the same school a few years later and was also teased about his supposedly bleached hair, Renji took him under his wing. They made it a point to build up some muscle and had gotten a reputation early on about settling things with their fists rather than their brains. The Duke of Derby was feared by some because of his temper, but in truth it was not as bad as the Captain he spent much of his time with.

The cart came to a stop and they looked out the window. The town was bustling with quite a few people. Sora had described Chester as a quiet place to get away from all the responsibilities of war, but this place was crawling with the King's Men. They decided to go ahead and take in the town, while their carriage and things were taken on to the Dukes newly acquired summer house.

Ichigo felt a bit of a spectacle standing at the town square. It seemed his linens and silk did not belong in this reduced environment. He stood there trying to get his bearings when he noticed a few maids standing across the street giggling behind fans. Good grief. He was going to have to have a word with Sora if he really considered this place to be so great.

Renji seemed to be dealing with the same thing. He was walking with purpose towards one of the local establishments when a woman 'accidentally' dropped her handkerchief. When Renji bent down to pick it up, the lady pulled her skirt up a little to show the bottom of her calf. Renji smiled as he handed back her fabric and exchanged pleasantries with her until Ichigo coughed. The girl smiled and went on her way Renji's gaze following, "maybe this place won't be so bad after all."

"Please try to remember before your head gets much bigger that you are a Duke and that is the only redeeming quality about you. These girls just see a chance at some money; they are not interested in you for who you actually are."

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you Mother."

"Let's just try to find Sora's place."

* * *

"What about one more yard of lace, hmm? Tatsuki would you be a dear and put that in our basket as well."Rangiku sang out as she headed toward a colorful display of scarves.

"Of course," Tatsuki replied. "She only has half the store in that basket, what's another yard or two?" Orihime stifled a laugh as her best friend did an imitation of her mother waving her hands around in the air demanding this ribbon and that feather. "Nothing is too good for my girls, ne?"

The ball was still a few weeks away, but Orihime supposed that her mother was really doing this to cover up her feeling down about Sora having to leave so quickly. She subconsciously brought her fingers to the smooth crystals in her hair. Orihime knew that Sora was covering something up. Sora had told them last night that he would be leaving again and this time it was for the territories. There had been a lot of news recently about how unsettling it had become over there and the need for more troops. In fact that was how Rukia got out of this frivolous trip. She claimed she wanted Sora to show her a different battle stance before he left, when their mother was still hesitant she added her best puppy dog eyes and sure enough the trip had fallen to Orihime. Luckily, Tatsuki had been at the market to pick up some things for her parents and was persuaded to coming on the trip with them.

Tatsuki had the same physique as Rukia, and a tomboy attitude that Rangiku had commented in her kitchen numerous times was the reason she would be an old maid. It was not Tatsuki's intention, but she just was not interested in what made up being a lady. All this time spent on learning to sew, play an instrument, and paint was pointless. She wanted to be able to accomplish bigger things. Like Orihime she wanted to make an impression on the world, she just had a more abrupt path to get her three.

As Orihime was leaving the store with Tatsuki, Rangiku half a block in front of them she heard her mother's all too familiar call of distress. She glanced up to see her mother being pulled from the way of an excited horse in the street. She had somehow fallen onto the poor man that saved her, her chest almost right under his face. After all of the classes she had on how to be a proper lady.

"Well! Are you going to help a woman up?"

"Of course ma'am, terribly sorry. Are you alright? Is there anything I can help you with?" Ichigo's ears were as bright as a strawberry. He had seen the woman holding a ridiculous amount of boxes walking right out onto the road completely oblivious and was almost run over by a horse that did not stop. But the compromising position they ended up in had Renji, on the other side of the sidewalk, chuckling to him.

"You there! Come be a gentleman and help with the bags and boxes before they get trampled!" Rangiku shouted at the Duke. That certainly wiped the smile off his face. He leisurely came across and started stacking up the boxes.

"Here you go ma'am."

"Ma'am, good heavens. Am I really that old? Please call me Lady Rangiku. OH!!! And here is my daughter Orihime and her friend Tatsuki." She elbowed Ichigo, whispering "both single and beautiful, ne?"

Ichigo looked up from the outlandish woman and was astounded by the beauty that was before him. Obviously she got her figure from her mother, but she seemed a little more proportionate. She had on a yellow satin dress that complemented her stunning bust perfectly. When he managed to look at her face, his eyes went a little wider. She had an angel of a face. She looked kind with a genuine smile gracing impeccably soft looking lips. Her eyes were a stormy gray with a hint of violet. It was like looking into her passionate soul. She obviously had more important things going through her mind then her flighty mother. But what made his breath stop was her halo of hair. Her hair was burnt auburn. It was like heaven was ablaze and it was shinning all the way down her wavy tresses.

At the same time Orihime was going through a completely different evaluation. The man before her was obviously looking at her body as if ascertaining what pleasures it could bring him. Just like so many men before him, he more than likely did not care about what she had written of the night before or care that she would be lighting candles today for her brother. No this man did not seem to see her. She continued to gaze at him as his eyes seemed to focus on her lips for a moment before heading to her eyes. When her eyes locked with his intense watch, she could not help but think for a second perhaps she was too quick to judge him. He seemed to have a deeper sense of self and something else she could not quite figure out. He diverted his gaze and just like that the moment snapped her back to reality.

"Orihime, I have taught you better. Are you not going to introduce yourself? That goes for you too, Tatsuki!"

"Good Afternoon, Sir…?"

"Kurosaki, Captain Kurosaki. But please call me Ichigo."

"I, the one holding the bags, am Duke of Derby, Renji Abarai."

"Well we certainly do appreciate it, what with our feminine strength we surely would not have made it back to the estate without your help, Duke of Derby, Sir Renji Abarai." Tatsuki chimed in. Ichigo coughed back a laugh at the obvious disrespect the dark haired woman had.

"Yes, I certainly do agree. Thank you gentlemen, a Duke no less. Surely we could invite you to our estate for tea or dinner? You know I have another beautiful daughter at home who would love to play a tune on the piano. Or perhaps show you her wonderful art work; she is finishing up a watercolor of a family of bunnies at the moment."

"Well thank you for the invitation, but we must decline. We are expected at our friend's house and have travelled all day to get here. Perhaps you could help us. Do you know a Sora Ichimaru?"

"…"For once Rangiku was speechless. Surely her only son would have told her a Duke and Captain was coming if he had known ahead of time so she could prepare. She had the cook prepare a chicken for dinner tonight. That would just not do. All of these plans were going through her head that she had completely forgotten about the men in front of her

"Sora is my brother. I am Orihime Ichimaru. You then must be captain that Sora has told me so many stories about."

"That is a surprise, madam. Please let us accompany you then. Renji, it is only proper that we escort these ladies to the estate and stay for dinner. That is if the offer is still available?" He turned his gaze towards the large-chested woman.

"Hmm? Oh why yes, yes of course!! You know it is wonderful timing you coming here. I am in the middle of planning a ball. You will come won't you? The girl's spirits have been dampened due to their brother's imminent departure. But that can't be helped I suppose. Sora is undoubtedly valuable, ne Captain?"

Ichigo nodded still not entirely paying attention as they made their way up a hill out of town. The spring was beginning to shake the cold bite of winter out of the air. But it was still cold enough for him to ponder why these women had gone out without a carriage. It was the main reason that they had taken the two month break from war. There were more deaths due to the cold then from the enemy. He knew that Sora had been well off, so he was sure the family could afford a driver. Sora had new shoes every few months and his jacket was thick unlike so many of the men. His thoughts turned to the women he was walking with again.

The mother was obviously a typical village woman. Unnecessarily parading her daughters around, probably trying to get as much money and security for when Mr. Ichigo passed. Sora would surely provide for them. Even her looks were somewhat annoying to Ichigo; she really should cover up if not for her age and status then the cold. The short woman with the uncharacteristic short hair was as different from Rangiku as possible. Tatsuki? She seemed one who had learned to speak her mind even to the higher sex. Ichigo was impressed at her quick wit. But the daughter, Orihime. Orihime what a perfect name, it was the best decision Rangiku had ever made Ichigo was sure. She had a quiet manor, which contrasted her striking looks. Surely she would have married by now if not for the in-laws that would be attached. He glanced at her again and was not positive, but thought he heard her rhyming words that rhymed with lox. Maybe she was as daft as her mom after all.

Renji could not believe their luck. He had heard from Sora about the wonderful home cooked meals for months and now they had gotten themselves invited by the mistress of the house. This was perfect, if it tasted half as good as Sora had said, Renji would be stopping by often and getting a meal or two. It was not that he didn't have the money to have gourmet meals at his home, he did. It was just he enjoyed the less pretentious atmosphere that the lower classes had. He could easily come on the pretense of meeting the girls, which wouldn't be too hard if the other daughter was as gorgeous as the younger. Everyone so far in the Ichimaru clan seemed so much warmer than his own family had. He had been practically raised by strangers his whole life and sometimes felt on the outside.

"Here we are the Ichimaru Manor! It does not have the elegance you are accustomed to I am sure Duke Abarai, but it is home and the fireplace works fine. My husband will surely have a cigar clipped for you in the library."

Renji looked up seeing a brick two story home. There were chickens in the front yard and what looked to be a stable on the other side of the hill. There were vines climbing the East side of the house, giving the estate a homey feeling. There was a large porch that covered the length of the front entrance. There was a swing tied to the large oak they were passing and Renji had a pang of envy at the obvious love put into this estate. As they made their way to the door he saw a woman sitting on a rocking bench on the porch in the shadows. She was busy shining something but he could not quite see what.

"Rukia! Would you please help these gentlemen into the foyer and take their coats. It has been so long since we had such fine looking young men at the dinner table!" Rukia sighed and stepped out of the shadows. She looked over the group and started to usher everyone inside. Renji was surprised to find she was older than she first appeared, more than likely closer to his age than Ichigo. As they stomped off the mud before entering the house she asked them for their jackets. Renji looked down at her and was speechless for a second. She had the most unusual deep eyes, almost deep violet. She may not have had the body her mother or sister had but she could surely do just as much damage he thought.

"He-hello, I am Duke of Derby Renji Abarai," Renji winced at his voice caught. He made a formal bow and took her hand to kiss. Rukia was taken aback. She had not expected anyone to be coming at this time of night and was wearing a very plain black dress that was better for running than taking in company. The man who held her hand was tall, taller than her brother for sure. He made her almost feel like a princess with the formalities he bestowed.

"Oomph!!" Rukia's body was suddenly propelled into Renji as boxes tumbled into the house. Ichigo had not anticipated a stop for so long and could not see that the entrance was blocked. He accidentally ran right into Rukia causing her to lose her balance. Rukia stood up quickly, hiding a light blush that had painted her fair skin. She looked at the orange haired man and thought instantly this must be the Ichigo Sora had spoken of. Clumsy and stubborn, yet somehow always falling backwards into great war victories. She stood up and mistakenly slammed her boots right over his.

"OOH!! Oww!" Ichigo could not believe the audacity of that midget.

"Sorry, my mistake entirely." Rukia gave a brilliant smile and walked to the closet to put the coats away. Sora came down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about while he passed his sister muttering about orange haired fools.

"Ichigo!! Renji!! It is so good to see you guys! Do you bring word of the war? I am heading out next week to the territories. Let us head to the library, you guys must be cold. I don't know how Orihime convinced everyone to walk to town. She is always saying how walking clears her mind, but maybe it clears it a little too well" He shook hands with the other men leading them down the hall. Orihime was walking Tatsuki out, the shorter teasing her about the going ons of the day.

"I am sure your mom is going to demand an escort for you out of Ichigo for the ball. You guys would be perfect with your matching hair, don't you think?" Tatsuki could tell that her best friend had been more shy than usual in front of the young captain.

"I am sure Captain Kurosaki has more important things to do, who knows if he will even be here by the time we have the ball. Although he does have really pretty hair, hmm?" She mused over the bright color that seemed the exterior hint of an ignited soul. _He would surely be the captain to swoop down and save the day for the burning villages, and- something caught her eye and landed her back on earth._

"Hello, hello?" Tatsuki was waving her hand in front of her best friend. She had been there too many times when she got into writer mode and it was too cold tonight. "Well, have fun at dinner anyways, and don't put up with him playing footsie underneath the table. I have to get home with all the things from the market. I am sure that my mom is wondering what happened to me by now. See you at church, Orihime," Tatsuki bounded down the hill towards her home closer to town. Orihime went into the kitchen to find her mother and Rukia running around trying to get another chicken ready.

Dinner was uncharacteristically quiet that night. The girls knew their proper place and let the men speak, which Gin had commented several times was so nice for a change earning a glare from his wife. Ichigo had heard Gin speak his ridiculous viewpoint on the war for the last hour but knew it would just cause more conflict if he spoke up. It was just inevitable that as one gets older they do not feel that urge to conquer and explore as much anymore. Gin seemed the kind of man happy to sit in his library and play a game of chess with his friends while wasting the afternoon away. Ichigo could understand; however, there was a great deal more wisdom than the smiling man shared. He glanced at the youngest Ichimaru again to see to his dismay lox piled on top of her chicken. Who would make such a stomach turning dinner? She seemed to be enjoying herself immensely while his piece was a tad dry. On the other side of the table the dinner was being devoured.

"Are you sure you are a Duke? You must slow down or you might get a bone stuck in your throat." Rukia's tongue slipped causing her mother to sigh and throw up her napkin in disgust. Renji merely ignored the remark and continued with the peas. Rukia could not believe the self indulgence of the man sitting next to her. It was as if he had not eaten in years. To think what he would do if they had ham or steak. A smile came to her lips as she looked at the food all over Renji's face. She would like to see the governess that raised him; surely she would be having a fit. With his hair slightly pulled out of his ponytail he looked just like Sora used to after training all day. Rukia found herself pondering this man's childhood and wondered what kind of man he was. _What did he want out of life? What were his hopes and dreams and aspirations? What was he looking for in a wife?_-wait what was that last one. Oh Lord save us all, she was spending too much time with her mother. She stabbed her next piece of chicken a little harder than necessary to prove she was not just a petite petticoat.

Sora watched his friends and family with amusement. There were definitely a lot of strong thoughts going around the dinner table. He was determined to remember this time, as he feared it may be a long time before he would see everyone again. The last month had gone by too quickly. He did not get to teach all of the stances he wanted to Rukia. He still had not outsmarted his father in the weekly paper challenges. He had cleaned the molding that was too high for his mother. He needed to go over Orihime's writing, which he had promised to do weeks ago. He wondered now why time never let him win. Just once he would ask the God that held off the night so His army would not be defeated to grant him the same request. He looked at his youngest sister and could see how much she had grown since the last time he left. Would she be married off and in a different town the next time he walked up the family's hill, the one she had insisted bad things could not climb? He wanted to protect his youngest sister from experiencing any of the bad things, but he knew once he got on that boat it would be up to the Lord what happened next.

Orihime caught her brother's glance and hoped that he was not worrying over things he could not help. She knew he worried over her, but she was not as ignorant and innocent as he always made her out to be. She was an 18th century woman after all! So many things were changing and she would not be protected from them just because she was of the fairer sex. Make no mistake, when she had her own household to run there would be conversation no matter the place of anyone at the table. Everyone should have a right to express themselves. She secretly agreed with her father about the territories, they just wanted the chance to live their own lives. So what if parliament were to have less money coming in, there would also be less people to account for if a tie were cut. She could tell by the way Captain Kurosaki clammed up that he did not have the same view. He probably believed that he was the only one who could protect anyone, even if they did live halfway around the globe.

"Umm. Miss Orihime?"

"Hmm? Oh I am sorry Captain Kurosaki; I must have been taken up with the blue men for a moment." She had not noticed that dinner was complete and that her mother was ushering everyone to the parlor. The captain and she were the only ones left in the dining room as the door swung behind Rangiku.

"Okay? Miss Orihime, perhaps you would call me Ichigo. I am your brother's friend after all and we will surely be seeing each other around town this summer." Ichigo began to pull her seat out as she stood up too hastily knocking his jaw with her head.

"OH! This is the third time in one day that you have been hurt by an Ichimaru. Sorry, sorry. Please sit down, let me see what can be done." She ushered him to a seat and leaned in close to him. Ichigo was sure that he could smell the mint used in her washings. Her hair had fallen onto his hand and it was as if the finest silk was brushing across his fingertips. Her soft yellow dress was ruffled against his legs and propriety should have had him backing away. Even as he thought this he found himself leaning into her hand as she looked hand as she looked at his chin. He noticed her skin was flawless like a porcelain doll, until he noticed an ink smudge on her left hand.

"I am fine, I assure you." He stood up and took a step back before anything of question could take place. He offered his arm as they walked to the parlor.

"Do you write, Miss Orihime?"

"Yes! How did you know? Oh, surely Sora did not show you my drabbles? He must have bored the entire encampment and I had specifically asked him to hold off. I must confess that he has been helping me with my punctuation as I have a tendency to write quickly when inspired not wanting to forget while getting hung up on such things as grammar it is so difficult sometimes to mind the p's and q's so to speak while you are struck with something that you did not even know was inside of you that you had never even thought of before that was surely brought by a benevolent blue man in the sky it- oh you see? Do not feel obligated to listen to my ranting Captain Kurosaki. I will go on about writing for too long and it is silly for a woman of my station to aspire to write, ne?" She could not keep her voice from falling just a little as she looked up into strong brown eyes.

"Well, erm. Yes, it is si-"

"Yes?! Well I do apologize for taking up so much of your evening with my silly antics."

"Huh? No, what I was saying was-," Orihime and Ichigo walked into the parlor where Renji was getting ready to leave.

"Ichigo, come on Sora is going to give us a few horses to ride home with tonight. But we really should be going before it gets much colder out. Mr. Ichimaru, Mrs. Ichimaru it was a wonderful night and we will surely stop by often if you would permit while we are staying in Chester. Miss Orihime, Miss Rukia it was a pleasure to dine with such lovely ladies." _Well how about that he might be a Duke after all_, Rukia thought as she handed him his coat his hand lingering on hers a fraction longer than necessary.

As Ichigo followed Renji through the fields towards their new accommodations, his mind wandered to hurt he could see in those wide gray eyes. To think that there was a mind, a passionate one at that, inside of that beautiful face had surprised him. She obviously was a little emotional, but all eclectic writers should be. He should not have allowed things to end that way. If Sora heard about this, he was sure he would need to be bandaged by Unohana.

Well, erm. Yes, it is si_gnificantly harder unfortunately, but I am sure with your fervor you will be as great as Elizabeth Carter or Sarah Pennington. _Why did he not just say it, she had surprised him with her tenacity. Surely she would not think him to be nothing more than the hundreds of men who thought all women could and should do was cook, clean, and conceive. He was such an ass.

Orihime was fuming as she sat down to write that evening. She took out the publications that she had recently bought and felt like crying. Were there still men that did not recognize the greatness held in these books? Just because Ms. Carter has an s instead of an r in her title did that mean her book should be a tenth of the price as most in the store? And was Ms. Pennington's literature dampened because it came from a heroine? Orihime vowed to everything in her power to stop the Captain Kurosaki's of the world. But tonight her fairy muses seemed to leave her this night as she took up her pen; perhaps they too were unpleased at her feelings of anger and pride.

* * *

Poor Ichigo. I hope that you guys don't get too bored by my writings, I have continued reading some of the amazing works on this website and there seems like a lot more excitement going on. I must say I am thrilled with what is happening in the next few chapters and I hope that you have enjoyed your New Years!!! GO BUCKEYES!!!!


End file.
